


Posing, Designing, and a bit of Kissing

by stumblinghl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry and Xander Ritz but only for a little bit, Model!Louis, Photographer!Niall, a little bit of angst probably not that much lol, designer!Harry, i think that's all, my first fic please don't hate me, um idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblinghl/pseuds/stumblinghl
Summary: Louis just moved to New York from his little home back in Doncaster. His dream is to become a huge model. Harry is a fairly new young designer currently working on his newest collection so he can check over it with his managers. Louis is running late as always for his meeting with his hopefully new model agency managers when just before entering through the door he stumbles into a tall curly headed boy eating a muffin.
Louis goes into the room where his meeting is waiting for his interview to start when he see’s the managers outside the doorway talking to the curly headed boy that louis saw outside about a deadline. Louis tries not to listen in but he is very intrigued by the mysterious boy. 
Basically an AU where Louis is a new and upcoming model but when he goes in for his interview and stumbles into a tall curly headed boy everything changes.





	

“Heart beats, lights flash, click, the camera lens shutter. Lights. Camera. Action. I close my eyes, this is my moment, my moment to shine. I feel the smooth material on my skin, Skyla Davis is strutting down the insanely long runway in a strapless gown that flows out around her legs with lavender to dark purple ombre throughout the silky smooth dress that lays perfectly on her slim and tanned body. As the dress flies from the ground and flows all around her as she walks, her heels clicking on the floor each step, is so strong and powerful, yet light at the same time, as if she’s as weightless as a feather in the summer. The crowd roars with excitement hands clapping together in the distance sounding like a crowd of seals as breaths are taken away. Before I can even try to catch my breathe I hear someone screaming “WHERE’S TOMLINSON HE NEEDS TO BE ON IN THIRTY SECONDS” and i gotta go it’s time. I look down at my outfit, also part of the theme, and I look so fucking amazing. I’m wearing a darker lavender tux with little pastel colored flowers designed at the bottom of the tux fading more and more closer to the collar, and black velvet dress shoes, and it’s my time. I put my foot forward on the runway and all I can see is bright lights from the cameras. The crowd slowly flourishes away when I hear a faint “buzz, buzz” in the distance. Everything goes black. I open my eyes to the typical boringness of my bedroom with my desk covered in resumes, and pics of me modeling in the past, and my floor completely covered in clothes because why tidy up my room when I can sleep right? I immediately regret the whole opening my eyes thing when the sun bursts through the curtains as if it’s screaming at me, and burns my eyes. I turn over to stretch my back and roll right into a ball of fluff that goes in my mouth while I yawn. Gross. I really need to get Leo to the groomers but moving to New York all the way from little old Doncaster has had me a bit busy with you know trying to find a job. “Leo! You big fluff of golden fur get out of the way I need to check the clock, and stop the terribly annoying beeping that’s coming from my phone.” Leo just gives me a blank stare with his dark brown eyes piercing into my soul obviously not intending on moving anytime soon. “Fine, I guess I’ll just have to move you myself.” I quickly pick up all the fur with a loud grunt and get my majorly heavy dog to move off my phone, but he’s still not budging that little nugget. I finally get Leo moved out of the way after almost getting toppled on by this huge golden mammoth, and he’s already back to sleep by the time I get to check the clock.  
Oh shit, it’s already 8:50 Leo, I’m supposed to leave the house in ten minutes if I have any hope of making my meeting at the top agency, Payne and Co. at 9:30. I throw the blankets off of me and Leo jumps a bit with his ears flopping around and quiet dog groans coming from his mouth about my yelling while he’s still trying to get his sleep. I’m on my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair when I step in something gooey. I looked down and oh my god eww. There’s sticky night oldalfredo sauce in between my toes. My night of doing absolutely nothing, and I couldn’t even clean up my food. Yikes. Running to the bathroom I only have time to do my casual messy hair with my fringe pushed to the side, but I’m pretty damn good looking so I’m not too worried about looking under dressed. With only a few minutes to spare I skip to my closet dancing to my favorite Troye Sivan album blasting in the background and try to find some nice clothes that say “Hey, I’m a professional model that knows how to dress myself” but also “I love to just chill in my comfy but chic clothes” to wear. I might of accidentally put my shirt on backwards the first time, and put the left shoe on the right foot but no one needs to know that. In such a rush to get out the door I forget I have a dog until Leo comes sliding into the room looking for the food that should be in his blue bowl. After I get him some food and water it’s time to go kill this interview.  
Running through the streets of New York is mad. It’s barely starting to sprinkle, the wind is blowing so much I’m surprised that I haven’t fallen over. I bet my hair looks a mess right now with some pieces flying around in all different directions, stupid wind. I’m running so incredibly late and there’s stupid tourists standing around everywhere taking up my time. It’s end of summer about to be winter so everyone is trying to cram their trips in before school I guess. I’m running to catch the subway when a family stops me, obviously not caring that I look like I have somewhere to be, to ask me where the Statue Of Liberty is. It’s a dad, mum, and two younger girls. “Um I just moved here and I’m running late for a meeting maybe talk to an actual tour guide!” and with that I jog away. Getting on and off the subway was super busy with people in every inch of my space. I can finally see the tall white building with the iconic ,Payne and Co., logo at the top. I look at my clock and wow I have ten minutes to spare. I take a second to collect myself fixing my hair all to one side, and dusting off my shirt, since I just spent the last 15-20 minutes running through a busy city. I managed to get on a nice white button up, fitted black trousers and some knock off YSL boots that I got at nordstrom, but no one needs to know that they’re knock offs so shhh. When I’ve come to the decision that I’ve caught my breath and fixed my hair a bit it’s time to start walking toward the agency. I’m almost to the door when my phone vibrates in my pocket. Mom: Your meeting will go great honey! You were born for this! I send a quick thank you and I’m on my way to the biggest meeting of my life. Right as I’m about to look up I feel some sort of contact with something, and my eyes are filled with black and my face feels soft like it’s touching a sweater. I hear a loud “humph” followed by a “oh fuck me” and that’s when my eyes see the face of an angel. Before thinking the words “Yes please, my place at 7?” come out of my mouth. I really need to start filtering my words before I screw something up entirely.  
This man standing in front of me wearing a nice beige knitted sweater and tight black skinny jeans with his long curly locks put up in a half bun that looks so amazingly cuddly is definitely up there in the list of gorgeousness. While staring like an idiot I hear a shy “excuse me?” and well he had obviously gotten my whole meet at my place thing… oh well! I’m trying to admire this gorgeous angel, but I can’t dare let him get his sticky, crumbly blueberry muffin crumbs on my perfect outfit right before this very very important meeting. “Um, excuse me but I am running late for a meeting that I really can’t miss so if you and your muffin could move out of my way that would be great, curly.” The tall curly headed angel which i don’t get the name of smiles sheepishly which, wow who knew someone could have such an angelic smile with dimples deeper than the ocean, and he opens the door for me.  
I have two minutes until the meeting officially starts, and I’m standing in the elevator waiting for it to climb the 17 floors. Why was that boy so gorgeous? Why do I really want to run my fingers through his hair? I promise that one day I will see him again, but until then he can just be mysterious curly headed angel. I’m immediately snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the elevator ding, and ok Louis, it’s time to focus, you got this shit no one can out do you. I walk up to the secretary at the desk, which if I’m honest needs to take some advice from a fashion expert, and needs to work on her appearance if she is working at a model agency. She definitely shouldn’t be wearing an ugly plaid vest that looks like it was made in the 70s, anyways, I ask where the interview room was. She is an older lady obviously not caring for me one bit when she gives me a stern look and points to a room with clear walls, and I can’t even focus on where she’s pointing because her hideous bangles from the 80s dangle from her arm. Someone needs to tell this woman that she can’t bring back the 80s, and that she desperately needs a hair trim. As I enter the room all I can think about is the fact that this is where my whole future career will be decided for me.This is my make it or break it situation. Don’t mess this up. When the interviewer walks into the room it is a man probably about my age, and when he reaches his hand out to introduce himself his name is, Liam Payne, the owner of this whole agency. Wow if I didn’t feel the pressure earlier I’m definitely feeling it now.


End file.
